custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Veridact
The Veridact 'is a former Toa of Air who became a Dark Hunter, and then a BoM agent. His original body has been replaced by powerful cybernetics. Biography Induction to the Dark Hunters The Veridact was originally a Toa on Stelt, but was seduced by Makuta Iccira with promises of power, glory and riches "beyond his wildest dreams." He gave into his greed, and betrayed his brothers, killing them all and leading a BoM terror attack on Stelt, along with Iccira and her brother Saar. He was then taken by Lariska to "The Shadowed One"- much to the Makuta's annoyance- who immediately sensed his power, and dubbed him "The Veridact." Mission to Odina Working as an elite assassin directly under The Shadowed One, The Veridact was paired with a Dark Hunter named Severik. Despite differing Dark Hunters typically being partnered up, Severik and The Veridact were actually very similar, and got along very well as a result. Lariska, Hakann and Nidhiki were also within The Veridact's circle of "friends", and they often met up for missions that required a larger group to be accomplished. However, despite The Veridact and Severik having an unbroken streak of fully completed missions, the pair was defeated when they came into contact with Titus during a mission on Odina. The Toa killed Severik and ruined The Veridact's body almost to the point of death. Loosing blood fast and close to death, the last thing The Veridact saw was a tall, shady figure strutting toward him before he blacked out. The New Body This shady figure brought The Veridact back to The Shadowed One, who had him transfered to the laboratory for repairs. His body was totally unsaveable, so with careful operations and doctoring skills, the Veridact's life force was placed into a cybernetic body which they had kept secret from the rest of the world for over one thousand years. It was coated in Antisteel armour (like Protosteel but made from Antidermis), and contained the Dark Hunters' most powerful piece of technology, the Kraahkan Core: a biomechanical heart filled with shadow energy from the Kanohi Kraahkan itself, which could be condensed into an incredibly destructive laser to be fired from a collapsable chest panel. ''The Daxia Chronicles Almost as soon as The Veridact had recovered from the operation(s), he stormed out of the laboratory and demanded that The Shadowed One allow him to resume his Dark Hunter duties. As The Shadowed One was about to agree, Ariszek waltzed in, calmly claiming that The Veridact owed him "a favour", stating that it was he who had brought The Veridact's mangled body back to base. At first, The Veridact was obstinant and reluctant, assuming that he would be sent on some petty shoot-to-kill mission, but Ariszek countered these assumptions, stating that he wanted The Veridact to be on the front lines in a planned assult on Daxia by BoM forces on Destral. The Veridact then realized that this was the most action he was going to get for quite sometime, and accepted. During the BoM assault on Daxia, The Veridact encountered Konu, a Toa Odina of Stone. Despite being almost totally cybernetic, The Veridact was still recognised by Konu, who had known him since he was a Matoran, and was the only living being who knew The Veridact's real name. They crossed path's several times fighting each other with no clear winner (this was usually due to The Veridact being forced to retreat when Konu's allies came to his aid, otherwise Konu would lose), until right at the end of the Order's campaign, when Konu and Atan fought The Veridact outisde the forest clearing where the Order HQ was located. The Veridact's immense power dominated the fight at first, until Atan, imbued with the power of his Great Mask of Rage, hurled his fist into The Veridact's Kraahkan Core as it was preparing to fire. As this was what was keeping The Veridact "online", it recieving substantial damage forced The Veridact into emergency shutdown. At the end of the Daxia War, The Veridact, or rather, the incredibly advanced and previously unknown technoloy used to construct his body, was deemed far too valuable to destroy, as they could, thorectically, convert the Kraahkan Core into a "Avohkii Core", and reanimate The Veridact's body with a different consciousness, creating the first artificial/man-made Toa of Light, among other powerful assets that the body could offer to the Order. All agreed, and The Veridact's body was sealed away in the Vault, below the courtroom. ''Reign Of Shadows (Refraction) Prior to Mata Nui's final battle with Teridax, The Veridact's body was taken from the Vault by Makuta Samael. He repaired the damage and reanimated The Veridact, then stated that The Veridact worked for him, now, and he ordered him to fight on Bara Magna and destroy any Makuta he came across. Holding no loyalty to the Brotherhood or to Teridax, he agreed to his terms and Samael teleported them both to Bara Magna. However, The Veridact was attacked by a Kraata during the carnage, and then turned against Samael and began destorying enemies of the Brotherhood. While under the influence of the Kraata, he faced Telara, a former Glatorian turned into a Toa of Water by Mata Nui. He was at first confident that he would win, but he was proved wrong when he found out that Telara's weapons were hard enough to damage his Antidermis armouring. After a lengthy fight, Telara mauled The Veridact's face with her mace, forced him to his knees by damaging his left leg with her shield, shattered the chest panel that covered his Kraahkan Core with her battleaxe and finally stabbed the Core with her spear. The explosion of raw Shadow energy from the Core would have obliterated Telara and all others within a ten mile radius, but Toa Tahu used his Kanohi Hau to create a shield around The Veridact's body, locking the explosion in. Powers and Tools The Veridact harnesses the power of the Kraahkan Core to fire an extremely powerful laser from his chest, although it takes some time to charge and requires a even longer cooldown time, so is impractical in combat situations where The Veridact's physical speeed is outmatched. He also has immense physical and non physical powers (although the only elemental powers he has are those of shadow), and his Antidermis armour is nigh on impenetrable, at least not without the aid of a Great Kanohi's powers or an extremely hard weapon. Other than that, he carries no actual physical weapons such as swords or guns, but since his entire body is coated in impervious Antidermis, he could easily gut, tear, gouge or impale a person with his bare hands. Personality The Veridact is assumed to have a wild, unpredictable and excitable demeanour, but he actually has the polar opposite. He is sly, cruel, cold and calculating, rarely displaying any intense emotion. Despite his unquestionable saneness, he is uttterly sociopathic. He refers to Nidihki, Lariska, etc as his "friends", but he would have no qualms with ripping them, or anybody else for that matter, into bloody strips if they obstructed his long-term goals. Quotes Trivia *The Veridact was a Toa of Air, despite originating from a Onu-Matoran Village. This was because of a freak weather storm caused by the Ignika, who had just cursed a Makuta with power over water and wind. The Veridact was in an Le-Matoran village when this occured, and as a result, was made a Toa of Air. *UkantorEX orginally planned The Veridact to be Makuta Tazzuk from the same alternate universe as (alternate) "Brutal" and (alternate) Kylord, but was changed for the sake of originality. *When Helryx first encountered The Veridact alone, she hesitated to fight him, as he shared many physical traits with a close friend of hers who died long before The Veridact existed. *'Only UkantorEX knows The Veridact's true name. Other stuff Music Theme: BlazBlue Crisis Reversed- Full Power Bionicritical Review Veradict2.png|The Veridact, infamous Dark Hunter (post-photoshop/ Banner MOC) "The Veridact" (Banner Entry).jpg|The Veridact (pre-photoshop) The Veridact (fight).JPG|The Veridact, battle pose :P The Veridact-KC Laser.JPG|The Veridact preparing to fire his Kraahkan Core laser The Veridact- Flight Mode.JPG|The Veridact in flight mode The Veridact- Flight Mode (2).JPG|The engines :P The Veridact- SoA 001.JPG|UkantorEX's Seal of approval! ^^)b Category:Assassins Category:Former Toa Category:Dark Hunters Category:Refracted Destinies Multiverse